My Dream Or Reality
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: cloud has problems with his darkness and his nightmare. this fic is dedicated to Crazy Chick 963 and My BF who is in hospital True Summery inside. Rated m for blood.


This fic is dedicated to my Leon, who cannot come out of hospital till the end of July D: and to Crazy Chick 963 because she's been reviewing all of my stories and it was her birthday a while ago. This is a super old fic I forgot I had and it's the very first Cloud and Leon fic I ever wrote. I use to write final fantasy VII fics before kingdom hearts in America. It does contain some angsty bits but it has a happy ending. Anyway this is my favourite fic, it has been edited and made need some work doing to it but I adore the plot and I hope my two special peeps enjoy it:D

Summery – when you sleep, you sometimes have dreams that are real. When you're awake you sometimes have daydreams which are fake. So, which would you believe? A dream which has your deepest truths as your reality? Or what you think is real which has devastating lies and things you might not ever have? CRAPPY SUMMERY I KNOW!!!!!!!!! D:

CLOUDS POV:D

"Cloud?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Leon placing a mug of coffee on the table. I yawned, you couldn't blame me. Three days with only an hour and a half hours of sleep in total could do that to anyone. I saw my lover sitting on the chair next to me; he looked as tired as I felt and he probably was. He stayed awake when I had one of my nightmares, stroking my spiky hair and whispering comforting words, I felt happy with him near me. I wanted to hold him, pay him back for all the things he's helped me through. But in my current state, I could only just walk with Leon by my side. Aerith was normally checking on me and Cid was normally talkin' to me. He was like the father I never had. My real parents never dared to go near me. They normally looked after each other but never me. My work I ever did torn to shreds. They were angry at me for getting low scores; they blamed me and hurt me. "Cloud? Come on, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly to see Leon pulling me close to him. His arms wrapped around me, the soothing warmth was more than welcome. "Do you want to go back to bed?" bed. It almost like I hated the word. Bed meant sleeping, sleeping meant nightmares for me. Nightmares meant scaring me to death. Scaring me to death means pulling Leon with me. Making him scared about me. Which in total means no sleep for either of us. I shook my head and saw Cid walk in. he looked at me and leon then headed into the kitchen turning the kettle back on. He walked back in and I looked at him. He sat on the chair and his eyes wandered to Leon. I noticed his breathing even, sleeping, something he could do and I can't anymore. I sighed and nuzzled his chest, trying not to wake him. "Cloud why can't you at least doze off." I shook my head. I was too weak to make any noise come from my mouth, which meant Cid had the advantage. He had the smirk on. I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Cid, don't." I looked up and saw Leons grey eyes staring evilly at cid. Cid grunted and leaned back in the chair. He knew if he got me wound up he could give me energy to hit him. Which is what he was trying to do. "Ain't my fault the kids scared of a dream." I shot out of my chair and grabbed for him, Leon pulling me back. I ended up on the brunettes lap. My breathing heavy as he whispered soothing words into my ear. I placed my cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck slightly and trying to even my breathing. "Cid, don't wind Cloud up." Leon and Cid looked to see aerith walking in. I couldn't move my head. Leons breaths tickling my ear lulled me to sleep. I closed my eyes slowly, not really wanting to give into sleep but my desperate tired eyes ignored me and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

Blood, dripping off invisible walls that I didn't know existed. A scream. A woman, early twenty screaming in pain. Another scream, this time a man. Another one, a child aged at least four, screaming for his mother. The blood turned to fire. A small village, burning, screams everywhere, blood splattered on still intact houses. Women and children running. Men on horseback dressed in black riding forward, one with silver hair, another with shorter silver hair, and the last one. Me. A small child staring wide eyed up at me. I pull my blade back and thrust it into the six year old child's heart. Pulling it back out. The mother screaming nearby, the shorter silver haired teen shot an arrow at her. Taking her life away. The father was soon stabbed by me again. The fire turned to blood. I look at my hands. Blood dripping off them. I clench them and close my eyes. Pain shooting through me. My past still hurts me. We were all sane Riku, the short haired boy who shot the woman, also had the same dreams. Sephiroth had been killed by me and Riku when we had finally broken from his control. Soon, a scream erupted from my throat. Pain escalating. The sharp shaking and the sound of Leons voice were becoming clearer. I wanted these to end. Leon changed me for the better but my darkness still hid inside me. _Cloud! Wake up! Ignore it!_ I wanted to listen to him. He saved me. My life was saved by him. _Come on Cloud wake up!_ His voice more determined. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. I didn't know if when I was awake it is real, and this is my dream. Or I'm living through the pain, and the only way to escape to was to dream. I was now believing this is my new reality. And leon was but a dream.

I shot up noticing my change of surrounding. My cream and red room I shared with Leon made me wonder if this was my dream. I looked next to me and saw Leon holding my hand tightly. I sighed and collapsed back on the bed. Too tired to hold out any longer. I wanted to sleep, but the nightmare would come. I stayed awake, wondering if this my dream. I wanted to make sure Leon was real, that he was helping me get through these, like Sora was with Riku. I turned my head slowly to him. He sighed and smiled sadly. I couldn't even smile. I wanted to feel him. But I couldn't move. I wanted to tell him I loved him. But I couldn't speak. I was like a ragdoll. Sat on a girls bed, waiting for her to return but she never will. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Not a tear of joy I felt when Leon tickled me, nor a tear of sadness when he went away to work. It was a tear of guilt a tear of hurt, unable to move to mend that broken smile I caused to appear. Leon brought his hand and wiped away the tear. Would he see me on the child's old bed? Would he play with me and care for me like the owner before him did? Or would he leave me to grow dusty? Leave me to be forgotten, lock the door that belonged to the room I was in? "Cloud?" was he my angel, pulling me out of the dark and into the light? "Please say something." or was he the enemy, coming to end my life of misery and pain. One thing's for sure, both ways will hurt. "Let me hear you voice." This was my dream, and my nightmare was my reality.

My body was still not allowing me the ability to move or to talk; Leon was more than willing to stay silent. My heart hurt, it was so full of pain. Full of anger towards myself, Full of anguish and hate. Leon was rocking me back and forth, relieving all the strain on my body. I sighed, I tried to talk but it came out as a groan. Nothing more nothing less. I tried again, wanting one question answered. "L... leon..." Leon looked at me and sat me up. Saying it would help me to speak. It did. "Am... I ... dreaming? Are.. You real?" I asked picking up confidence and power to speak. He soon responded. "I am real Cloud. You not dreaming." he kissed me on the lips. I felt revitalised and happy, I looked at him. He hadn't kissed me in ages. That's probably why I felt like he was but a dream. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, but I knew he wouldn't, he hadn't done for the past couple of days, why should he start now? "I don't know anymore Leon. I don't know if this is reality, and my nightmare a dream. I don't know if my nightmare is reality and you are just a dream." he must of sense me in discomfort because he pulled me closer to him. Raising my chin with his soft delicate fingers. "I am real Cloud. I am here to help. I wouldn't leave you for the world." he kissed me on the lips. I smiled and chuckled a little. "Would you leave me for the universe?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me. "Not in a million years." I smiled and kissed him back. Feeling movement and strength returning. "If we live that long." he smiled and kissed me, the kiss lingering for longer. "I love you." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I love you too. And I drifted away to slumber. This time, with strength to fight.

What I wasn't intending to do was to was to fight myself. But yeah I was fighting myself. I saw Rikus horse neigh and saw my silver haired friend appear. "Let's banish these creatures to their realm." I nodded turning to dark Cloud. He pushed himself forward. Straight into me. I raised the buster blade and blocked him. Riku did the same with the keyblade. I was fighting to the death and I knew I wasn't going to see Leons face again. I pushed him away. Riku jumped away so I had more room to fight. He attacked again and I caught him before he did any serious damage. I dodged the unexpected attack he threw and hit him on the shoulder. He yelled and turned to me, eyes wide with anger. "You will die." he said pushing forward with so much force I was pushed back. I slid across the floor yelling in pain which I knew Leon was hearing. That sad expression plastered on the brunettes face burned into my mind. No way was he going to be sad, but I was too weak to move. My left arm was numb, bleeding, bruised and broken. I was trying to move but my arm wouldn't allow it. I screamed. Dark cloud drew closer. Ready to kill. Then a bright light, too shiny to see, appeared and so did leon.

Riku glided in from the side and collided with me and my bad arm, causing me to scream and Leon to look at me. Another light appeared with Sora welcomed to the fight. I tried to catch my breath, heaving Riku off of me as I moved to stand next to Leon. "Stay down Cloud, or you won't be able to get back up." leon looked at me as I carried on, ignoring Darks warning. I swayed a bit and looked dark in the eye. He smirked and lunged forward. With too much strength for me to bear I was forced back into one of the straw thatched houses. It crumpled on top of me. "Cloud!" Leons voice, no way was I going down easily. I pushed the rubble off me and sat up. Leon by my side helping me up. The same thing happened to riku and Sora, almost like we were a mirror image of each other. I leant against Leon, feeling warmth and security flowing through me. "Why do you lean on him where he is but a normal person?" I looked at Dark Cloud who was walking towards us. Leon walked back and I followed. "I stand near him because he protects me." I started, Leon and Dark looking at me. "I lean on him, hoping, trusting he would hold onto me, knowing he will keep me safe like I do with him." Dark smirk. "Very beautiful, I admit, but he's nothing but a mere idiot." I growled and leon pulled me close. "I know everything Leon says to you, what everyone says to you and you know what?" he took a step forward, our backs against a wall. "You're scared of a mere dream."

I lunged forward, pushing dark onto the floor. This time Leon didn't hold me back. I punched him twice in the jaw and three times in the stomach. The buster blade a few metres away out of my reach. Dark soon pushed me off and staggered back. So did I, trying my hardest to catch my breath. Leon soon came to my side and held me close. Leon was never going to leave my side, just like he said. Dark growled and wiped the blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He pointed at Leon, the same things that happened to me happened to Riku, like I said mirror imagery. "You give his strength, and I'm going to take it away." he summoned his version of the buster blade. Riku pulled his blade back before thrusting it forward getting his dark side in the heart. My dark pulled his blade back, Riku was soon near us. Leon hovered his lips above my ear. "I love you," he whispered. Just before dark pushed his blade forward into Leon I stood in front of my lover. Taking the blow to the chest and getting rid of my darkness for good. Taking me along with it.

Normal POV

Leon quickly closed his eyes. Expecting to be killed and in pain. He wasn't he opened his eyes slowly to see something that would make his heart in twice as much pain. Clouds back was facing to him. The silver of the blade poking through in between his soldier blades, and blood gushing out. Cloud soon collapsed to his knees, then onto his stomach. Leon leant down next to him. Pulling him tight against his chest like it would save his blondes life. Sora walked through the remaining lights of dark Cloud and towards Leon and Cloud. The living Leon was cradling the cold Cloud. Tears were streaming down the brunettes cheeks. Sora sighed and so did Riku. Leon pulled the blade out slowly, almost like he didn't want to cause his lover any more pain, even though he couldn't see any signal of pain in Clouds' dead eyes. This was Leons nightmare, nothing was his reality anymore.

Leon slowly woke up to see Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith hovering over him. "Looks like you're getting Clouds' nightmares." Cid said as leon sat up. He sighed, not knowing if he should tell them about Cloud dying or not. He decided he should. "I did have a bad nightmare." leon started. "I dreamt Cloud dying in his dream. I was there watching him get hurt. Sora and Riku was in it too. I did nothing to help him except hold him. Even that didn't help." Leon sighed sadly. "I'm useless." he muttered. Cid, Aerith and Yuffie unable to hear him. "No you're not." Leon turned to see Cloud smiling at him. "I wouldn't be here if you weren't." he said snuggling close to Leon. "You saved me."

Leons POV

I held Cloud tightly in my arms, Cid and the others had left us be. The blonde was slightly dozing, his head resting on my chest. I smiled softly and rubbed his cheek softly. At least he wasn't being plagued by nightmares. I yawned loudly into the empty room; I guess I could get some proper sleep now. I'm not blaming Cloud, I always wanted to find a way to help him and I guess I did. "Leon? What time is it?" I looked down and noticed Cloud had some decent sleep finally. "Nearly seven, did you sleep well?" I watched him nod and beamed. "I had a dream. It was about you." I tilted my head slightly. About me? Why would he possibly dream about me? "it was more or less us. When we met after nine years separation at the coliseum. You said you kept your promise and see that I had kept mine." I looked down at him, wondering where he was going with this. He leaned up and placed his lips on mine, he broke away and smiled. The first real smile I had seen in ages from him, I couldn't help but give him one in return. "I have kept my promise squall, and I'll keep my promise as long as you love me." I pulled him down for another passionate kiss. "I'll always keep my promise to you to Cloud, I'll always love you."

See??? Happy ending. Find any errors anyone then please say because this has my old writing habits. Hoped you liked the story Leon and crazy chick 963!!!! Get well Leon!!!!! Happy belated bday crazy chick!!!!! and everyone else thanks for reading and R&R!!!!


End file.
